


I Hate Birthdays

by EchoInTheVoid



Series: Reckoning [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInTheVoid/pseuds/EchoInTheVoid
Summary: "Happy birthday." She cringed, hoping her bubbly best friend and teammate hadn't heard him, however, a shrill squeal proved that she had. She tensed bracing herself for what was coming. A small body suddenly attacked her from behind and blonde hair filled her vision."OMG, I can't believe I forgot your birthday! I'm a horrible friend!" The blonde girl started bawling her eyes out clinging to the feline specialist. Then she suddenly stopped and stood up."Wait why didn't you remind me?" She demanded shaking her friend as if that would make her answer."Let her go, you know she hates her birthday," scolded their other teammate as he removed the blonde girl."But it's her 21st, as her boyfriend should you want her to celebrate and have fun?" she pouted as he shook his head.  Busy arguing the pair didn't notice the birthday girl sneak off until she was already on the surrounding rooftops and heading off.





	I Hate Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot original written for a school assignment that inspired my Reckoning story, which I have posted the first chapter of. There are some differences but the basic idea is the same. Reckoning is the backstory and continuation of this story I hope you enjoy both.

"Well done Alexa, that's what 60 now?" Came a voice from her left. She nodded flicking her ear absentmindedly, never looking away from the containment team that was escorting the lasted perp to an armoured vehicle to be taken to prison. In the corner of her eye, she saw the containment teams leader sigh before turning to talk to her teammate and the press. He rested a hand on her shoulder as he was leaving. 

"Happy birthday." She cringed, hoping her bubbly best friend and teammate hadn't heard him, however, a shrill squeal proved that she had. She tensed bracing herself for what was coming. A small body suddenly attacked her from behind and blonde hair filled her vision. 

"OMG, I can't believe I forgot your birthday! I'm a horrible friend!" The blonde girl started bawling her eyes out clinging to the feline specialist. Then she suddenly stopped and stood up. 

"Wait why didn't you remind me?" She demanded shaking her friend as if that would make her answer. 

"Techna let her go, you know she hates her birthday," scolded their other teammate as he removed the blonde girl. 

"But Azrael it's her 21st, as her boyfriend should you want her to celebrate and have fun?" Techna pouted as Azrael shook his head. Busy arguing the pair didn't notice the birthday girl sneak off until she was already on the surrounding rooftops and heading off. 

* * *

A few hours later the feline hero was found on the top of batman bridge looking out to the river. It was the middle of winter so even though it wasn't that late she still got to see the sunset. She heard him as he was walking up the support, but she didn't acknowledge him as he sat next to her. Wrapping his arm around her pulling her to his chest they sat in silence. 

"You know it's easier if you just humour her right?" 

"I know Elijah but, she'll probably want to go clubbing at try and get me drunk and I don't feel like being around people right now." 

"You were never one to hide from your problems Fayline don't tell me your starting now." She turned her head a glared at him, he could tell there was no real heat behind it she just hated losing. 

"Fine, you win but I am not drinking any alcohol." 

* * *

Fayline, dressed only in a towel after her shower, looked through her wardrobe, for something to wear. She settled on a red laced leather corset and leather pleated mini skirt with red embroidery. She was appraising herself in the mirror when she heard a knock on her door. 

"Are you decent?" Asked her boyfriend through the door. 

"Yeah, come in." He walked through the door saying something but Fayline didn't because she was focused on his outfit. His black jeans and combat scuffed combat books were a usual but the tight red t-shirt accentuated his torso and brought out the red in his eyes and hair, which he had once again neglected to brush, and his black leather jacket only added to his bad-boy vibe. Add that to his model looks, and that fact that he was hers and it was a little distracting. 

"Kitten?" His soft voice broke through her ogling. 

"Wha what?" She mumbled looking up at him. He chuckled as he drew her into his embrace. 

"I was asking if you were ready?" She just nodded nuzzling his chest, tail swaying slightly as she resisted the urge to purr. 

"Come on love birds it's time to PARTY!" Squealed Nat from the doorway, she was dressed in a bright green pleated party dress that barely reached her thigh and showed her entire back. Elijah pulled back and dragged his reluctant girlfriend out of their mansion. 

* * *

Hours later Fayline was sitting in Elijah's lap at a bar while Nat was dancing. The feline was leaning on the bar happily purring while Elijah massaged her shoulders and stroked her hair. 

"You know this isn't actually that bad," she mumbled causing Elijah to chuckle, he leaned forward and whispered in her furry ear. 

"I'm pretty sure this isn't was Nat had in mind when she said party." Fayline just shrugged sitting up and curling into his chest, wrapping her fluffy tail possessively around his waist. He chuckled again wrapping his arms around and continuing to stroke her hair with one hand while scratching her ears with the other. The resulting purr told him he was doing the right thing. 

* * *

Around midnight Fayline decided to head home so she asked Elijah to get Nat from the dance floor while she went to the bathroom. However, when she entered the crowd she felt her dead zone speciality activate letting her know that someone was trying to use a speciality on her. She looked around and spotted the perp in the corner, she seemed to be enthralled by something. Looking at the crowd around her, Fayline deduced that she had a crowd-based ability.

Using your specialities on others was illegal unless in controlled environments, so she presses the alert button on her wristband communicator she let her team know they had to suit up. Then she flicked her wrist activating her suit. She felt the smooth texture of the leather as in raced up her arm to cover her body. The end result was a black and navy blue mottled leather suit that cut off an inch before her the top of her shoulder along her chest down her arms ending with her own fur lined fingerless gloves, over this she had a black corset dress with a pleated mini skirt and cyan highlights and embroidery in the form of music notes, her legs were clad in leather and her own fur-lined leather boots had cyan stitching. Upon her head and covering her shoulders was a black leather clock also lined with her fur. To complete the look, she had a mask that looked like two paw prints over her eyes. 

"You guys see the perp?" She asked through her wrist communicator that Techna had created for them with her help. 

"Target located." 

"You two take out the target, I'll cut off her connection to the crowd." Once she had there affirmatives she crouched down and pressing her hands to ground projected her speciality to the dancers through the floor. 

After a brief battle, the criminal was restrained, and a containment team was called. Techna escorted the prisoner while Azrael headed to his girlfriend who by now probably had a splitting migraine from overusing her powers. The crowd which had stopped to watch now parted for the Cloaked specialist. His suit which was made from a dull red flexible Kevlar material and covered in a white hooded cloak that looked like folded angel wings made him very conspicuous so that along with the obvious altercation drew the crowd's attention. 

"Perp apprehended and contained," he reported through the communicator so as not to startle the feline hero. Eyes clenched in concentration she wearily flicked her drooping ears in acknowledgement and slowly withdrew her speciality from the crowd. He reached her just as she collapsed from the pain. He carefully cradled her as she whimpered quietly and carried her from the club waving away the medics that tried to help and ran her back to their mansion running at just shy of the speed of sound, so the boom or breaking the sound barrier didn't bother her. 

* * *

When they were home, he brought her to their shared bedroom and pressed the button on her wrist to retract her suit. He then changed her out of her party outfit and into some fluffy PJs. Picking her up he laid on his bed hugging her to his chest as he covered them with a blanket. She nuzzled into him as he stroked her hair. When the pain had become tolerable, she muttered, 

"I hate birthdays." The sound of his soft chuckle was the last sound she heard before falling asleep. 


End file.
